DP: The Adventures of the Crossing the Lines Group
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Follow us on a hilarious adventure that will have you rolling on the floor laughing in no time! Slight DxS here and there. Rated from K to T


Me: WELCOME TO THE MOST AWESOMELY AWESOME OF ALL AWESOME NEW FICS CALLED: DP CROSSING THE LINES!!!!

Random peoples: yeah…

Me: while on the forums, we all have taken some TV show lines, and morphed them to DP. Here, you can follow our hilarity as I post and give credit to all the brilliant peoples who came up with these. GIVE 'EM A HAND PEOPLES!!!!! Ahem…anyway, let the chaos begin!!!

**By: SpideyFan914**

(FOP)

Mr. Lancer: This must be the work of... FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
Danny: Um... Dude... Wrong show...  
Mr. Lancer: Oh, sorry.

(Ghost Rider)

Danny: I made a deal with the devil. And now I'm his bounty hunter every night.  
Sam: You made a deal with the devil?  
Danny: Yeah.  
Sam: And in a few minutes, you're gonna go...  
Danny: Fwoosh, yeah.  
Sam: So, that's why you missed our date last night?  
Danny: Yeah.  
Sam: Okay, the way I see it, I have two choices. Either I can think that you actually believe all this and rush you to the nearest psychiatrist or...

Woman: Well, he was really tall. But not like scary tall. And he was also, like, very skinny. Oh, and he had a ghostly tail and he was partially invisible.  
Harriet Chin: Invisible?  
Woman: Yeah, but it looked really good on him!

(Fantastic Four)

Danny: (Turning invisible) Look at me.  
Sam: I can't.  
Danny: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T????  
Sam: No, I mean I REALLY can't!

Danny: And there's no Thing to stand in your way...  
Vlad: Okay, that makes absolutely no sense in this quote, but, um, anyway...

(X-Men)

Vlad: Name's Plasmius.  
Dash: Dash.  
Vlad: What kind of a name is Dash?  
Dash: What kind of a name is Plasmius?  
Vlad: My name's Vlad Masters.  
Dash: Don't look at me. My name really is Dash!

(Spider-Man (Duh, of course it's in here!) PS game)

Danny: (Walking into Vlad's house) Whoa. And I thought crime didn't pay.

Danny: (Running into a room to find the recently-kidnapped Jazz dancing) Jazz! What happened -? Who did this -? Why - why are you dancing?  
Jazz: Danny! The bad guys drugged me and - and I can't stop dancing!  
(PS: That one is from "What-If?" mode.)

**By: aelitafan13 (moi)**

---Window of Oppourtunity---

(note that in this eppie, the group is stuck in a continuing time loop, so whenever time resets, only 2 people will remember what happened during the last loop. For this one, It's Tuck and Danny)

Danny: You know the worst part about this? Every time we loop Jazz asks me a question and...I wasn't listening the first time!

Jazz: Danny what are you doing here?

Danny: Handing you my request for a day off.

Sam: You're taking a day off? What for?

Danny: So I can do...this!

(kisses Sam just as the time resets)

Jazz: What do you make of all this?

Sam: Well, Jazz, when was the last time you heard Danny use terms like 'subspace field' and 'geomagnetic storm'?

Jazz: Good point.

Sam: And he used them correctly...for the most part.

Danny: I'm telling you, Tuck, if we don't find a way out of this soon, I'm going to lose it. 'Lose it'. It means go crazy. Nuts. Insane. Bonzo. No longer in possession of one's faculties. Three fries short of a happy meal. Wacko!!!

Danny: And you'll all believe me when Danni comes through that portal in 4..3..2..1.

(Nothing happens as everyone stares at Danny)

Jazz: Danni isn't due back for 3 days.

(Incoming alarm goes off)

Machanical Jack Voice: (over speakers) Unscheduled traveler.

Danny: So close!

---Urgo---

Jazz: All I'm saying is that your software doesn't know how your computer works.

Danny: My software doesn't make me sing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat!

(Tucker drinks a whole pitcher of coffee for no apparent reason.)

Danny: Isn't that hot?

Tucker: Extremely.

(in the nurses office)

Ghost: Try the paddles.(waves fingers at Tucker)

(Tucker reaches toward the paddles)

Docter: Hey!

**---**The Gamekeeper**---**

Sam: This is beautiful.

Danny: Yeah... but where there's a garden, there's snakes.

Tucker: And flowers. sneezes Way too many flowers.

Me: join us next time as we, with more posts, and, hopefully, more people, add to the hilarity!!!


End file.
